User talk:Dr. Anonymous1
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Takanuva Stars Reviews page. There's lots to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the User Talks of Admins Matoro1, Abc8920, Andrew1219, Mazeka369 or ThatDevilGuy! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! :-- ''Mazeka''''369'' BRW :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] :-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!''']] :-- ''ThatDevil ''' Re:Takanuva Reviews Oh, don't worry. It's not pathetic and I'm always happy to help. :D Well, from what I've read so far, it seems like a pretty decent review. :P It could maybe do with a little ''wikification by adding bold, italics and bullet points but I'll do that for you. :P But don't worry, it's well into the acceptable standard of reviews we're looking for. :D There's a lot of good comment and analysis in it and I especially like the point you raised about his small stature and being able to relate him to previous BIONICLEs, plus I love the climactic, witty comment at the end ("... or get out some gold spraypaint."). XD Classic. :P As for Doctor Who, yes, I'm a Whovian too. :P I've edited on Tardis wiki.com a couple of times but my level of expertise isn't good enough for me to be a regular contributor there. :S Plus these days I don't really seem to have the time to edit as freely as I used to with exams and stuff. :/ Anyway, it was nice talking to you and I'm all ears if you ever have any comments, questions or complaints. :D Good to hear from you again. :D It's no problem, I enjoy quizzes, that and I guess one of my quirks is that I like talking about myself a lot. XD Hmm... I'll try to answer as many of those as best as I can. :P *Favorite Kanohi: **''Favorite shaped'': Kraahkan/Arthron **''Favorite power'': Mohtrek *Least favorite Kanohi: **''Least favorite shaped'': Garai/Crast **''Least favorite power'': Kaukau - From an early age... I've hated that mask. XD As for the Jaller Mahri review, I'll check it out tomorrow when I get back from school, but if it's anything like the Takanuva Stars Review you did, I can't imagine there'd be much to change. :D That's an interesting idea about the Garai... I've never thought about it like that, but I suppose you're right. XD I agree, it's ridiculously over sized and disproportionate. I would, however, have to disagree on the Suletu. That's probably one of my favorites. Sure it's strange as a Kanohi but I love the scale-like texture, the patch-work appearance and the dissymmetry. I think it's quite an original piece. :D Ah, I used to like the Avohkii quite a lot. :P I'd hold it up to the light in fascination many-a-night, marvelling at its shape and design... but then it just got overused. DX Just about every single BIONICLE accessory in the world seemed to come with a Silver Avhokii. Then it got used again in 2010, that irritated me a lot. :/ But still, it's a well-designed mask, I'd have to agree with you there, it just seems to have lost its effect on me. Well, true, it may be useless pretty much anywhere... but it looks cool. :P How about you? What are your favorite Kanohi?